


a halloween romcom

by wineandsoju



Series: (magical) renjun at halloween parties [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Party, Rated teen for language, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: It's Halloween, and Jaemin meet-cutes himself into Renjun's heart… kind of.





	a halloween romcom

**Author's Note:**

> again, thanks to [carrot](https://twitter.com/luvcube_artists) for beta-reading!  
> this can be treated as a side story or a stand-alone alternate ending to my [norenzine entry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294808)

  
  


Jaemin's excited to attend his first college party. He's been too busy to go to any parties the previous semester. He figured it would be top priority to get his academic life on point before he focused on his social life. Not that he didn't have one, he has made enough friends to proudly say that yes, he is indeed a social butterfly–well, maybe not a butterfly, but perhaps more like a  _ caterpillar _ .

 

In the midst of all the term papers, midterms, and finals, he managed to snag a few reliable people he's sure he'd move mountains for, mostly thanks to his professors' proclivity to have the students work in groups. They're a hodgepodge of personalities, but Jaemin couldn't ask for anything more. 

 

Of course, there's Jisung who, although still in high school, lives close enough to the campus. Closely attached is Chenle who seems to be dating the high schooler, but is adamant to admit to it. He's a year younger than Jaemin is, but unsurprisingly, they're both freshmen. There's also Mark Lee who's a year above them, but had to take a freshman class because he spent a semester away on an exchange student program. He's a stand-up guy, very easy to get along with, and also his ticket to the most-awaited party of the season.

 

He's been invited to a couple of parties before, but he never found the time to go. This time, though, it's Halloween, and he just can't skip on the most exciting holiday of the year. What, with all the spooky decorations and costumes? He wouldn't miss it for the world.

 

So there he is, all clad in the costume he's planned for weeks, basking in the party lights and cool autumn breeze. He has set only two goals for tonight: get wasted and hitched, particularly with a blonde boy he's been eyeing since the previous semester. As soon as he opens the door, he's met with the distinct aroma of frat boys getting drunk on cheap beer and vodka. He makes his way across the living room to the kitchen with the sole purpose of finding his friends.

 

As luck would have it, they're all by the snack table, stuffing themselves with all the Halloween-themed treats Mark has prepared. Jaemin has no idea how he did it, but Mark sure has outdone himself for the holiday.

 

"Jaemin! I'm glad you made it," the host greets him as soon as he reaches the table.

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mark," he quips, the excitement evident in his voice.

 

"Well we wouldn't be surprised if you only came for the cute boys," Chenle teases.

 

"What do you mean cute boys? I'm pretty sure he's here for just one particular cute boy," Jisung, whose arm was around the mint-haired boy's shoulders, retracts the same for a bit to reach for a spider cupcake.

 

"Hey, stop teasing him," the eldest of the bunch says. "At least he's here. Any sightings of your cute blondie?" He wiggles his eyebrows at Jaemin, taking part in the youngers' teasing.

 

"I, Na Jaemin, as your very good friend, made sure to look for you guys first before I went on any cute boy hunt."

 

"So, you found us. We're doing great, thank you. Have you seen your man in the crowd yet?" Chenle hands him a red cup filled with the golden nectar of most college students' dreams. 

 

He grimaces as soon as he takes a sip from it. He's had beer before, but it was such a long time ago that he's already forgotten how much he hated it.

 

"As I said, I haven't seen anyone yet besides you," he explains. "Wait. Is Jisung drinking? Are you allowed to drink? I mean I know you're in college and all but you're still underage." His mother instincts alerted, he tries to grab the cup in the younger's hand, but Chenle's fast enough to dodge him. He holds up his cup and tilts it to show Jaemin its contents.

 

"Blue cup," he says, "I tried to bribe Mark hyung a month's allowance to let me drink–"

 

"But I won't let him. Not on my watch," the black haired boy finishes his sentence. "Blue cups are for sodas, if you're not up for getting drunk tonight."

 

"Ah, that's good. It's nice to know the minors will be..." he trails off, distracted. A flash of light brown hair catches his attention, and he stares.

 

He cranes his neck to get a better view of the guy, and he's floored by the beauty that greets him. He ignores his friends' chiding, knowing that they're once again talking about how easily he gets distracted by pretty people, and unabashedly admires the person standing a few feet away from him. The white shirt he has on compliments his fair skin that shows in the spaces in between the zigzags of thin cloth on his chest. He has a scowl on his face, looking like he's in deep thought, but when he greets someone, his face transforms into something ethereal. Jaemin has never seen someone so beautiful before – save for the boy in one of Mark's classes, the same boy he went to the party for. He gapes in awe even when he takes notice of the cardboard wings the guy has on his back.  _ How apt,  _ he thinks.  _ An angel dressed like one. _

 

"Go on," he feels a push from his right. "Go after your angel," Jisung snickers.

 

He smiles apologetically at his friends, and they tell him to leave. It won't be much of a difference if he stays, they said. They know he'd be preoccupied by his longing for the pretty guy. Another playful push from the youngest and he's off to start his search.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

Jaemin has just about given up the fourth time he's gone around the premises of Mark's house. He's had enough of dodging people and avoiding getting their drinks spilled on the tiled floor, or worse, his  _ costume _ . It's been a good twenty minutes, and he still hasn't found the guy, not even a peek of his light brown hair. He heaves a sigh as he watches the people from in and out his college having the time of their lives by the pool. He declines a number of offers to smoke a blunt, but doesn't say no to a few drinks handed to him. A cloud of smoke blocks his view and he flails his arms to make it disperse as he makes his way back into the house.

 

A similar scene unfolds before him, except there's less smoke and less people splashing water onto each other. He makes a beeline to the treats table, not exactly wanting to admit defeat to his friends, but having no other choice but to do so. He prepares himself for the jeers, expecting Chenle and Jisung teasing him while their faces are stuffed with snacks. Instead of seeing the lanky boy with his best friend, however, he's met with a crowd of strangers.

 

He searches and searches until his eyes land on the farthest corner of the room.

 

_ Wait. Is that him? _

 

He pauses, all of a sudden getting conscious of his appearance. He runs his hand through his hair, conscious of how  _ pink  _ it is. Maybe it's too much, maybe the guy won't like it, maybe he'd think he's weird. He wipes his clammy hands on his robes and shakes his worries away as he approaches the person. 

 

He clears his throat once he's decided he was close enough for the person to hear him.

 

"Hi." He grabs a plastic cup from the nearest table and pours himself a drink, "would you like a beer?"

 

He almost drops his drink when the person faces him. He tried to hold in his shock as he absorbs the other's presence.  _ It's him.  _ He's the one who's been running in Jaemin's mind all throughout the last semester, ever since the day he sat in to one of Mark's classes. He knew he was going to meet him today–perhaps one of the major reasons he was excited to attend the party. Mark promised he'd be here, but he never expected to meet him  _ this way _ .

 

Once again, he's awed at the beauty of the person before him. He knows he's staring but  _ god damn it _ , he's  _ perfect _ . The blonde hair looks so natural on him; he remembers when it was black a few months ago, and well, maybe Jaemin has come to the conclusion that this man's beauty transcends everything. He thinks how his costume emphasizes it:  _ he's an angel.  _

 

"Uh, excuse me, do I know you?" The soft voice sends shivers down his spine. "Thank you, but sorry, I already have a drink." The guy shows him his own red cup.

 

"I'm… Do you know Mark? I'm his friend. We go to the same college."

 

"Do we?" The guy looks at him curiously. "Oh, you mean you and Mark. Well, I guess including me. Yeah, I know Mark. He was in one of my classes last semester."

 

"So, do you come here often?" Jaemin mentally slaps his forehead at his stupid question.

 

"To Mark's place? I don't know him that well." Jaemin takes note of how the guy picks at the skin around his fingernails.

 

"I'm sorry, am I making you nervous?" he asks. "Have another drink, it'll help calm your nerves down." 

 

"I– I don't know how to say this without sounding so rude, but you're kinda staring too much." The blonde smiles awkwardly.

 

"Oh shit, sorry. Did I creep you out? It's just..." his voice trails off as he finds a way to make the conversation less awkward. "I like your costume. It suits you."

 

The other's soft laughter are like chimes dancing into Jaemin's ear.

 

"Thank you, I guess… uhh?"

 

"Jaemin," he offers, realizing he hasn't properly introduced himself yet. "And you are?" He takes a bottle from the table and gestures to the guy who finally accepts the drink.

 

"Renjun," he whispers.

 

_ Even his name is beautiful, fuck. _

 

"Renjun… so, you came here alone?" 

 

"Actually, I didn't… I mean, technically, I did," he says, taking a sip from his cup.

 

Jaemin struggles to keep the conversation going. He thinks of other things to say, something that will make Renjun more comfortable but not bored. Maybe he takes too much time thinking because now he sees the other on his phone, texting. He holds his curiosity in, not wanting to creep the guy out more, but he's already had enough beers in him that he's unable to stop himself from asking.

 

"Who are you texting?" Thank heavens the words don't sound as bad as he first thought they would.

 

"Just a friend. He was supposed to come here with me," Renjun explains. "Sorry, that was rude of me." He quickly puts his phone back in his pocket and faces Jaemin.

 

_ A friend?  _ He wants to ask who in particular, since Mark never mentioned any other person when he told him "cute boy from College Algebra is going to the party."

 

"No biggie," he says instead. "So… this friend..." he starts. "Is just a friend, right? You're not meeting your boyfriend here or anything?"  _ Please say no. _

 

"Nah, just a very platonic friend," Renjun smiles in reassurance, and Jaemin wants to believe he isn't imagining the way the former emphasized the word _platonic_.

 

"That's… nice," he smiles. "Angel Renjun."

 

"Wait, who are you supposed to be?" he watches as the other tries to process his costume.

 

It's a tad difficult to explain. He's planned the costume long enough for him to have prepared robes, round specs, a wizard's hat and a scarlet and gold scarf for the occasion, but he didn't have enough budget to fancy himself some face paint to complete his look. So, he reluctantly put on an orange shirt underneath his robes and showed up to the party with his unfinished attire. He'll let people assume he's Harry Potter or any random Gryffindor.

 

"I'm Ryan," he still says, though. He can even feel his own enthusiasm rolling with his voice.

 

"Ryan Bergara from Buzzfeed Unsolved?" Renjun gives him a confused look. “Pretty sure you got it wrong. He has a more casual look to him." 

 

He's equally confused.  _ Who the damn hell is Ryan Bergara? _

 

"No, silly!" he keeps his question to himself. "I'm Ryan from Kakao Friends!" he explains.

 

Renjun nods his head in recognition.  _ Thank god he knows who Ryan is. _

 

"Ah, I can see it now… so, the orange shirt is supposed to be his skin?"

 

"Yeah, I couldn't commit a hundred percent and paint my face orange, so I settled for a more subtle orange shirt instead." He finds it embarrassing that he  _ did  _ plan on going all out, but his broke college student status betrayed him.

 

"So," he wants to ask Renjun about  _ his  _ attire, but the other excuses himself, saying he needs to check his phone for a moment. It looks like he received a message.

 

Now, Jaemin isn't the type to pry, but Renjun's shorter than he is and he can't help but see the light coming off of his phone. He begs his will to not read the messages, and he tries his best, but he sees the words  _ i'm here  _ and  _ meet you there?  _ on the screen. 

 

Renjun looks up from his phone and catches him before he can look away.

 

"I… uhh… my friend's here," he explains.

 

"Yeah? You going to meet him now?" Jaemin doesn't let his disappointment show.

 

"Yeah… Want to come with?" 

 

"Nah… it's okay. I don't want to impose," he says. Actually, he wants to tell the other to stay instead.

 

"Uhh… so I really enjoyed speaking with you… if you're still here later, maybe we can go back to where we left off?"

 

"You did?" His head perks up. "Sure, I'd like to see you again. I'll wait, I promise."

 

The chimes fill his heart with glee again.

 

"I'll text you, yeah? What's your number?" It doesn't take long before Jaemin saves his number on Renjun's phone.

 

The other moves to leave, but lingers for a few more seconds. "I'll text you when it gets too boring," he promises.

 

"Go," Jaemin pushes him gently, encouraging him to go. "Your friend's probably excited to see how cute you look," but his hand stays on the other's arm. 

 

"Can I… Can I have your number?" he adds. He wants to make sure he'd have a way to still talk to him somehow, even if they don't get to see each other again for the rest of the party.

 

Renjun smiles at him and types his number on his phone before finally walking away.

 

Jaemin watches him go and prays to the gay gods in hopes that the number he received isn't fake.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

There's a lot more booze at the party than what Jaemin expected, and now there are a lot more people crowding the venue compared to what welcomed him when he arrived. It's been about thirty or so minutes since Renjun left to meet his friend, and Jaemin's back with Mark. He had searched for his friends after he found himself aimlessly crowd watching, after he had lost count of the times he refilled his cup with any and all liquor the party table has to offer.

 

He asked around if people saw any couples with bright colored hair, but his search for the youngers was fruitless. He doesn't remember how he found Mark. He staggered his way through the mass of people scattered around the living area, and somehow ended up in the middle of the big ass couch, surrounded by his friend, and his friend's friends. He doesn't know why, but he's laughing with them, and their conversations veer from one topic to another so fast he's not sure if he can keep up anymore. 

 

Hours pass and he's still by the couch, mostly listening to the people's chatter. He chimes in when he's got something to say, but for the most part, he's just sat on the sofa, feeling like he's floating.

 

"Not that I don't like dogs or anything, I LOVE THEM, but cats are the most adorable things," Daniel, a senior whom Mark speaks so highly of, gesticulates passionately to his every word.

 

"You say that when you're a whole samoyed and  _ I  _ think  _ you're  _ the most adorable," Sungwoon, the senior's boyfriend, coos at the other. 

 

"A samoyed? I  _ love  _ samoyeds!" Jaemin exclaims.

 

Someone from the crowd gets as excited as he is and chimes in with, "Let's drink to that! TO SAMOYEDS!" 

 

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The crowd cheers him on as he shotguns a beer.

 

He wipes his chin with the sleeve of his robes as the drink pours from the hole on the side of the can when he feels someone pulling him to the side.

 

"Jaemin, wait, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he recognizes Mark's voice.

 

"Hey, Mark," his words come out slurred. "You're still here." He smiles widely as he puts an arm over the older's shoulders. He takes notice of the boy Mark bumps into when his weight crashes onto him. "Oh, sorry," he apologizes. "Wait, who's this cute little witch you brought with you?"

 

"Excuse him, he's a little drunk," Mark whispers to the boy beside him.

 

"A little? That looks like  _ a little  _ to you?" 

 

"Anyway, Donghyuck, this is Jaemin," he gestures to his friend. "Jaemin, this is Donghyuck. He's a freshman from our college too."

 

"Donghyuck!" Jaemin grabs the other's hands and shakes them vigorously. "Nice to meet you, Donghyuck! I love your costume. You're a very convincing witch! Look, we're matching!" He points to the hat sitting on top of the other's hair and notices the multicolored streaks in between the tuft of soft brown. "Cool hair!"

 

Donghyuck pulls his hands away and smiles. "You too, Mr. Bubblegum."

 

"You like it? Ah, I should have gone as Prince Gumdrop instead!" Jaemin laughs and grabs at his own hair. 

 

"Well, if it matters, I think your costume's nice. Ryan, right?"

 

"Absolutely right!" his enthusiasm is heightened by his drunkenness. "I'm glad–"

 

"Excuse me, I have to check this," the other interrupts, pulling his phone from his pocket. Jaemin watches as his expressions turn from confusion to worry as he quickly taps on the screen.

 

"So, you were saying?" Donghyuck continues.

 

Jaemin opens his mouth to speak, but the buzzing on his thigh distracts him. "I'm sorry, wait." He almost drops his phone in his fumble to unlock it.

 

He can't hide his smile as he sees the contact name displayed on the screen.

 

**From renjun [22:48]: hey, jaemin. it's renjun. you still at the party?**

 

He chuckles to himself as he struggles to type back a response.

 

**To renjun [22:48]: renjuuuun yws im stll hert. U?**

**From renjun [22:48]: having fun?**

**To renjun [22:49]: nah, it's borunf wothiut u :(**

**From renjun [22:49]: want to have some fun, then?**

**To renjun [22:50]: yeeeaaa wr r u ill cime get u**

**From renjun [22:50]: wait for me instead. i'll go look for you.**

 

He's still smiling stupidly at his phone when Donghyuck excuses himself. "I'm sorry, but I have to go look for my friend," he says.

 

"Ah, you do? Is anything wrong?"

 

"I'm not sure, but I have to leave now. See you around, Jaemin."

 

"Yeah, see you..." he waves at the other's retreating back.

 

He plops back on the couch after Mark follows Donghyuck. He resumes watching the people around him as he fervently waits. It doesn't take long before he sees Renjun weaving into the spaces in between the crowd. He flails his arms to make himself noticed, and he melts when the other's eyes meet his. He doesn't know how enchanted he looks as he grins widely, staring at the boy making his way to him.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

"Are you okay?" he feels the warmth spreading underneath his skin from where Renjun touched him in an attempt to help him stand still.

 

They both shiver as the door opens and a gust of cool wind greets them. They breathe in the fresh air. It's already starting to smell like pine trees. 

 

"I am," he says. He straightens his posture to prove his point. "Are you?"

 

"Not really," Renjun starts. "But I kinda don't want to talk about it."

 

Jaemin just nods, not wanting to push the matter further. "So what are we going to do now?"

 

"I don't know," the other answers. "Hang out, maybe? I just don't want to go home right now."

 

He rests his hands on Renjun's shoulders and reads the dejection in his eyes. "Wait here," he instructs. "Don't move an inch. I'll just… I don't know, I'll let Mark know we're leaving. I'll be right back."

 

"Okay." 

 

He walks back inside, but he keeps on looking back at the boy who's now staring at the floor. His chest swells up as he sees him rocking on the balls of his dainty feet. Time is not wasted as Jaemin hurriedly searches for Mark. He sees him by the sliding door, with a worried looking Donghyuck beside him. He informs him that he's leaving, his friend needs him.

 

"That cute angel?" Mark says.

 

"He has a name," Jaemin deadpans. "And yeah, we're going out for a bit. Tell Chenle and Jisung I said bye."

 

"I don't even know where they are right now," the older shrugs.

 

Jaemin has half a mind to look for them himself, but he knows Renjun is waiting for him outside, and he doesn't want to leave the tiny guy out in the cold any longer. On his way out, he's met with a few people he spent most of the night with. They tried to pull him into the group again, and he does like being in their presence, but he'd choose Renjun over any drinking crew any day. So, he musters up a quick goodbye, and downs another drink or two.

 

"Take one for the road!" Daniel calls after him and tosses him a beer can. Maybe he steals four or five more from the table as he weaves his way out the house.

 

He almost misses Renjun when he comes staggering out. His eyes lose focus as they scan the front yard. He hears a shuffle and sees the smaller guy picking at the ends of his fingers. His steps are heavy, and when he reaches him, he grabs his hands to stop him from biting his nails. 

 

"Hmmm," he hums, playing nonchalance. He easily maneuvers to let their hands lock together, his fingers filling the spaces in between Renjun's. "Do you want to go on an adventure?" 

 

"Anything to distract me from the night." Jaemin savors the way his hand swings in sync with the other's.

 

"Let's go get my car," the pink haired boy fumbles as he searches for his keys underneath all his clothing.

 

"Let's not. I don't think you're in the right state to handle heavy equipment." Renjun pulls on their linked hands and leads him down the driveway. "We can walk."

 

The chilly night encaptures them both, and they relish in the festivities of the night. No words are spoken between them as they admire the different displays on the lawns around them. Sometimes one of them gasps when a particularly detailed exhibit of ghouls and demons catches their attention. The other just firmly grasps their hands, equally surprised, not by the display, but their companion's reaction.

 

They arrive at the brighter part of the area, where there are more intricate Halloween displays. The laughter of children and their short greetings of "Trick or treat!" mix with the night's jovial atmosphere. Another chorus of children's delighted screams sends an idea to Jaemin's alcohol-soaked mind.

 

"Let's join them!" he exclaims as he pulls Renjun into the driveway of a nearby house. He laughs when the small guy stumbles on his feet and he has to help him keep his balance.

 

"This is your idea of an adventure?" the amazement in the boy's voice is clear. "Going treat or tricking?"

 

"Well, we're already dressed for the occasion," he chuckles. "Better make the most of it."

 

He leads them to the back of the queue and hears the children in front of them whisper excitedly about the generosity of the residents. He suppresses his coos as he watches them, tiny people donned in a variety of costumes, some store-bought, others meticulously designed, and the rest in less planned out garb, but still cute nonetheless. 

 

"Hey," they hear a tiny voice call out from behind them. "You don't have bags. Where are you going to put your candy?"

 

"Ah," Renjun reacts. "We didn't really plan this through." He flashes a shy smile towards the little boy.

 

"Here," the boy hands them a couple of empty canvas bags. "You're going to miss out if you don't have these. This house gives out the gold."

 

The older men thank the kid, and Jaemin reaches out to pat his head, but is blocked by a tiny hand.

 

"Mister, please don't touch my friend." It awes him how such a stern voice can come from such a small person. "Sungie, auntie told you not to talk to strangers," the kid scolds the other.

 

"Awww lighten up, Cheonsoo. These guys look harmless," Sungie, the generous one, whines.

 

"Harmless my foot. This guy tried to touch you," Cheonsoo tsks.

 

"I'm sorry about my friend," Renjun speaks out. "He's a little… out of it tonight. I'm Renjun, by the way, and this is Jaemin."

 

Jaemin swears he's seen the way the two boys act before. It's in the back of his head, but he can't remember who they remind him of. He also swears he sees both of the little people light up the moment Renjun's teeth peek from in between his lips as he smiles adoringly at them. He feels oddly jealous of the two when he notes the glint in their eyes and as he hears them whisper to each other.

 

"I told you angels were real," Sungie's words can be barely heard as he puts his lips close to his friend's ear.

 

"Shut up, Sungie. Yes, he's really pretty, and yes, maybe he looks like an angel, but he's human  _ like us. _ "

 

Renjun doesn't make it obvious if he hears the children's muffled conversation.

 

"Trick or treat!" The group is pulled out of the episode as the queue becomes shorter.

 

When the couple reaches the front of the line, the owners don't seem so surprised to see them. The older starts to apologize, but the residents seem laid back enough, and they fill one of their bags with candy. "We get college kids all the time," they explain. "Enjoy the night!"

 

Renjun stops Jaemin in his tracks before leaving. He bids the two kids behind them goodbye, and Jaemin would have done the same were it not for the obvious smirk on Cheonsoo's face as he says, "Bye, Renjun!" obviously leaving Jaemin's name out of his greeting. Maybe he sticks his tongue out at the kid when Renjun's not looking.

 

A few houses and a bag full of treats later and Jaemin's still pulling Renjun onto some stranger's porch. 

 

"Haven't you had enough?" the older complains, but nevertheless lets himself get dragged to fall in line. "Our bags are already full..."

 

"Remember the first couple that welcomed us? They told us to enjoy the night! So here we are, enjoying! Besides, look at all the cute children around us!"

 

"That's creepy," he hears a voice laced with judgment. The little girl in front of them faces the two and smirks at them. She looks like one of those kids who take Halloween very seriously, with her elaborate costume and some very convincing gashes painted on her face. "You're too old to be doing this, misters."

 

Generally, Jaemin isn't the type to involve himself in some juvenile discussion, but he opens his mouth to defend himself, and he would have let it onto the child, were it not for Renjun's quick reflexes, covering his mouth with his tiny hand to stop him from making a decision he would probably regret when sober.

 

"Besides, you look pathetic," she continues her jeer. "What are you even dressed up as?"

 

This gets the taller guy riled up. He pushes Renjun's hand away and starts to let the words come out, but he stops midway. A better idea takes place, and he turns about and pulls out something from his back pocket. He quickly opens the foil packet and pulls out its contents. He was planning on using the face mask to make his look more complete, but he had to change plans.  _ Maybe using a sheet mask would be too much,  _ he decided. It feels slimy, but he couldn't care less as he puts the sheet mask over his face. 

 

"ARGH!" he yells as he faces the girl again.

 

He expects her to double up in laughter, wanting to break the tension and make her less rigid. A few seconds of silence, he counts, waiting for the giggles to fill the air. He waits for it, but instead of tittering sounds, he's met with a stifled sob. The girl's voice is tiny at first, until it evolves into a loud wail.

 

"MOMMY!" she cries out to a lady waiting by the gutter.

 

"Dongsookie?" the lady comes running, worried.

 

The alarm in Jaemin's eyes can't be concealed as he watches the girl's mother making her way to them. He struggles to think of a way to appease the girl, to make her stop crying, before hell breaks loose. He almost reaches out to pat her, but he feels a tug from his side.

 

Suddenly, he's running down the street. 

 

"We're sorry!" he hears Renjun call out to the people in line.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

The nighttime breeze is even colder as it hits his face. Traces of candy and pumpkin spice fill his nose as his feet hit the ground, swiftly at first. The concrete is hard, but he feels like he's floating once again. He can hear the person beside him laughing, chimes mixing with the wind's howl at the side of his ears.

 

His stomps become slower, and the ground beneath him softer. His lungs burn, the cold air entering them as he catches his breath. He doesn't realize that his hand is still clasped with Renjun's until he has to let go to clutch his chest.

 

"I have to admit, that was some  _ goddamn  _ good adventure," and the bells are back in the air, dancing with the way the person's chest moves.

 

Jaemin just laughs, too tired to come up with a decent answer. His legs give way and he gives up, letting himself slump on the grass. He sprawls onto the ground and feels his blood rush up to his head. His dizziness makes him squint, and the lack of sight heightens his senses. His heart beats faster than normal, and it could be his body still processing his midnight run and the unhealthy amount of alcohol he's consumed, but it could also be the warmth that touches his arm as he feels Renjun lie down beside him.

 

"Beautiful," Renjun whispers.

 

Jaemin keeps his eyes closed and mutters, "I know I am, but so are you." His body shifts when the other slaps his arm a little too hard.

 

"I'm talking about the stars, but I'll take the compliment."

 

"That's so cliché..." he mumbles a reply.

 

"How is it cliché?"

 

"A beautiful boy, talking about the night sky… this is some teen romance shit." Jaemin shuffles and props himself on his elbows. The head rush he gets doesn't prevent him from admiring the view beside him.

 

Renjun stays lain on the grass, staring at the sky, his head resting on his hands. The sparkles in his eyes defeat the wild blue above them. It gets silent when Jaemin pushes a loose hair resting on his forehead, and Renjun stares at him. It's so thick that he suddenly feels uneasy. So, he gets on his feet and pulls the other up with him.

 

They settle on the swings.

 

The stillness comes back, accentuated by the small squeaks and the rattling of chains from the old swing set. A soft rustle of plastic comes forth, and the sweet aroma of chocolate and caramel drifts around them. He hears the candy crunching inside the smaller's mouth, and he wants in on the sweetness, but he still tastes party booze at the back of his throat. He deems he's already made enough bad decisions for the night.

 

"So..." Jaemin breaks the peace. "What made you come with me tonight?"

 

"It's complicated," Renjun shields himself from the breach. "Let's talk about something else."

 

He doesn't want to push it, so he instead suggests, "Want to play 20 questions?"

 

The guy scoffs at the question. "That is so cliché," he throws his words back at him.

 

Jaemin's cheeks were already red from all the running they just did, and they get even more impossibly crimson as the embarrassment creeps up to his face. In a wink, he feels inordinately more conscious, and he summons the liquid courage to help him. 

 

The crack of the can and the soft fizzle of the carbonated drink echos in the empty playground. He crashes his lips on the can's opening, chasing the liquid flowing from it. His gulps are audible, and he doesn't see how the guy perched on the nearby seat watches his adam's apple move up and down his throat.

 

"I just," he burps. "Want to get to know you better." He hiccups. He speaks some more, but even to him, his words are barely comprehensible. 

 

His mind works irrationally as he pulls out the rest of the cans from under his robes. He doesn't have the chance to open another, however, as Renjun snatches them from his arms.

 

"You've already had too much to drink," he shakes his head in disapproval.

 

"But," Jaemin protests, reaching for his beer, but he's too slow. "I don't want to waste them," he whines.

 

Another pop of can, a few gulps, and a blushing Renjun faces him. "I won't let them go to waste," he promises.

 

"Wait–" he tries to stop the other from opening another can, but in his haste to do so, he falls to the ground face first, and he hears a loud laughter permeating the night. 

 

He settles himself, on the dirt, legs crossed. He pouts as the other continues to laugh at him, but he can't help but marvel at the way Renjun's profile looks illuminated by the moonlight. He watches as he cracks open another can, gulps it down swiftly, and another, and he sees the drink dribble down the person's chin, then onto his neck. The way the tiny man sloppily wipes his skin with the back of his hand is such a sight to see, Jaemin can't believe how beautiful it looks in spite of the stench of barley making its way into his nostrils.

 

"Renjun," his slurred voice calls out, "You've had enough, maybe."

 

"Nah," the other's words come out equally as garbled as his. "Kinda like it," his giggles come with another pop, followed by more fizz and gulps.

 

Soon, Renjun is slumped on the ground near Jaemin and it all looks familiar to the latter. The small guy drowns in a fit of giggles that stops only when the hiccups come. Jaemin notes how adorable it is to see him stifle a burp, but it comes out anyway. He apologizes for being disgusting, but Jaemin just laughs with him.

 

"So, twenty questions… What's your major?" Renjun starts the game.

 

"Hey, unfair! You said you didn't like that," the other complains.

 

"Well, we're here… let's make the most of it," the jab comes with a chorus of laughter. "So, your major?"

 

"Architecture," he answers.

 

"Figures. That's how you know Mark… How'd you two become friends, anyway?"

 

"Hey! It's my turn! And don't ask about other people. This is supposed to be about  _ us  _ only," his jealousy is obvious, but he doubts the other can sense it. "Hmmm… your favorite book?"

 

"How to Read Water. Yours?"

 

"James and the Giant Peach."

 

"Ooh, a classic." 

 

The moon moves along with the night, and the questions keep coming. They don't mind the time, nor the soft howls of the wind around them. They tease each other as the questions become cheesier, and the answers cornier. 

 

"Why is it so cold?" the blonde hugs himself, his hands rubbing his arms.

 

"Is that your next question? It's cold because it's October, and duh, weather patterns."

 

"What. No!" Renjun tries to protest, but he's become more aware of the cold, and his teeth chatter, making it hard to speak. He shivers.

 

Jaemin notices how he rocks back and forth, chasing warmth. He gets on his feet and slowly approaches the other. He pulls his robes open and waves his hands, inviting Renjun to come to him.

 

"Are you–" the blonde snorts out a chuckle. "Are you pretending to be a flasher?" He holds his stomach as a slew of chortles escape his lungs. "Hate to break it to ya, bud, but you're still fully clothed."

 

The man standing before him kicks out the ground and frowns. "I'm trying to be sweet. Now, come here and I'll keep you warm." He pulls the older up and puts his arms, robes included, around him.

 

Renjun looks small, but he feels even  _ tinier _ in Jaemin's embrace. The taller of them rests his head on top of the other's and he hugs him closer, sharing his heat with him. He feels his arms snake around his waist, pulling him in, not leaving any space between them. They linger into each other's presence a few minutes more.

 

It's the older who breaks away, but not too much, as he places his hands on Jaemin's waist. He clings onto the soft fabric hanging there.

 

"You smell like beer." He looks into the other's eyes.

 

"You do too," Jaemin quips. He smiles as he watches the lights dancing in the reflection on Renjun's eyes.

 

Not a second later and he feels his heart swelling up again the same time he feels the softness on his lips.

 

"You taste like it, too." Renjun's lips move, but they never leave Jaemin's. The latter smiles into the kiss, and he chases for more of the sweetness that's lingering on the other's lips. He hums as he feels something dragging on his bottom lip. He parts his lips, giving the other the entrance he wants. Soon, they're caught in the rhythm, slotted together, their tongues dancing with their heartbeats.

 

Renjun tastes like beer and sweet chocolate, and Jaemin is on the brink of addiction. He whines as the other pulls away, and he tries to pull him back, and the other relents, crashing their lips together once again.

 

Maybe it's the cold night, but perhaps it's Renjun,  _ sweet Renjun,  _ that sends shivers up and down Jaemin's spine as he catches his breath. He gapes in wonder at how beautiful his plump lips look, at how perfectly he fits into his arms, at how  _ warm  _ he makes him feel.

 

"You have one question left," the other giggles after he steadies his breathing.

 

Jaemin wracks his mind for another question.

 

"Who's Ryan Bergara? Is he… like an ex or something?"

 

"Oh my god, Jaemin," Renjun groans. "Seriously? You don't know him?" 

 

"Honestly?" he pushes a stray blonde hair resting on his forehead. "I really don't."

 

"Well, prepare to get educated."

 

The other shifts and weaves his hand into his, and leads him to the street.

 

"Where are we going?" he asks, confused.

 

"People are going home," comes the answer. He points out the people coming from the direction of Mark's house. "Let's go home, too."

 

-x-x-x-x-

  
  


"But for now, this case remains… Unsolved."

 

Jaemin peers at the guy lying next to him. He chuckles when he hears the light snores and moves ever so gently so as not to awake him. He hits the spacebar to pause the video and closes the laptop.

 

He never expected he'd end the night watching Youtube videos about the unknown, but he's not complaining. As he rests his head on the pillow and delicately puts his arm around the gorgeous person beside him, he thinks, he couldn't ask for a better ending to his adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me on [twt](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung) or [cc](rel=)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
